This invention relates to rotary cleaning brushes driven by motors and particularly to rotary brushees used in showers for washing or massaging the backs of bathers.
Prior bathing devices have used rotary brushes with bristles about a tubular member. The tubular member has many small holes along its length so that it functions as a sprayer to direct water outwardly along the bristles of the brush. Other assemblies for showers use water directly from the spray heads of the showers in which they are installed. In order to accommodate bathers of different heights, the brushes have adjustable mountings to position the brushes at selected heights.
Prior bathing devices are generally bulky, expensive, and cannot be readily installed by the users. Special tools and skill are required for connecting the brushes to the water supplies, and extensive assembly and installation is required for installing the devices on or along the walls of the showers.